In Vegas
by Ishmere10
Summary: Amy and Ty win big in Las Vegas.Amy is all alone in the world but making it good as a Pro Barrel Racer and Ty is a Bull Rider that has every girl wrapped around his finger,almost.One little thing that happened could change both their lives forever
1. National Final Rodeo

_**In Vegas. Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own it **_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life__... _

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present 2011's NFR Champion's!" The announcer boomed and the crowd went wild. The cloud of dust settled around the man standing in the center of the arena in Las Vegas, Nevada.

"First off I would like to say on the behalf of the Judges and our Founders, Thank You to all of the contestants! They sure gave us a show didn't they!" The man smiled and said into the Microphone. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"And thank you to all of you who came here tonight!" Another cheering and clapping spurt.

"Ok, back to our winners! There is one winner for each event and they will get one of these lovely saddles" he swept an arm behind him where expensive saddles were lined up and stitched in each one was an event and 'Champion NFR 2011'

"A customized belt buckle and $10,000!" The crowd cheered again.

"Ok here is your Bareback Riding Champion for 2011! Ryan Gray!" The crowd cheered and clapped again .The man went to get his prize check, buckle and saddle. The announcer went on to announce Steer wrestling, Team roping Headers and Heelers, Saddle bronc riding and Tie-down roping winners.

"Alright here is your Barrel Racing Winner for 2011! Amy Fleming!" The crowd cheered and clapped. A tall 21 year old woman walked out into the center with a large grin on her face. Her blonde hair was pulled back behind her and trapped by her hat. She shook the man's hand and got her belongings. She took off her hat and waved to the crowd still grinning. She made her way out of the arena and was greeted by two girls who were squealing and smiling.

"I knew it! Knew it!" A brown haired girl squealed and hugged Amy. Amy laughed and set her things don on a bench.

"Congrats!" A blonde girl hugged her. "You were great!"

"Thanks guys. I was sure Ashley would win" Amy smiled and hugged the two girls.

"Shh they are announcing the Bull Rider!" the brown haired girl said and they all turned to look out at the arena.

"Your Bull Riding Winner for 2011 is... Ty Borden! "The crowd jumped out of their seats and yelled. A brown haired man walked out into the arenas and yelled happily. His green eyes sparked with joy as he punched the air. Amy and her friends smiled and clapped

"No brainer" the blonde said" he's the best ever... and the hottest "The brown haired girl laughed

"I'd have to agree with you on that Jessica" she said and Amy watched as Ty went and got his prizes. He walked back in the hall ways and passed the girls. Jessica stepped out of his way and watched him walk away as did the brown haired girl.

"Amy looked at the brown haired girl "Soraya, your drooling" Soraya stood up and licked her lips. She glared at Amy

"I am not" she huffed "and if I was so is Jessica!" she pointed

"What? I can't help it he makes every girl go weak-kneed "Jessica looked at them. Amy laughed and walked over to her stuff. She put on her belt buckle and stuffed her check in her pocket. She picked up her saddle "come on. I gotta check on Pegasus" the girls followed Amy as she walked to where the horses were kept. Jessica and Soraya were also Barrel Racers and very good. They got 2nd and 3rd place. They never got into fights about who was better or got jealous. They were great friends to Amy. Amy didn't have a family so they stepped in. Amy's mother had died 2 years ago in a car accident and her father was gone. She had never known him. She never had any siblings so she was alone. She has Pegasus though. Amy smiled as she saw Pegasus come the front of the rented stall to greet her. He whinnied and bobbed his head. Amy laughed and petted his muzzle. Pegasus closed his eyes and exhaled onto her palm. Amy leaned down and breathed into his nostrils. She learned this from her mother; it was a Horse way of greeting each other discovered by the Native Americans. The horse would know your scent and remember you forever and if the horse blew back it was a sign of friendship. Pegasus blew back and Amy smiled and straightened up. She went inside the stall to get the water bucket and when she turned around Pegasus was no there. Amy looked at the open stall door and dropped the bucket. She grabbed the lead line and ran out of the stall. She saw Pegasus' white butt going around a corner. She ran after him. Pegasus was prancing happily down the corridor and when he heard Amy looked back. Amy rounded the corner and saw Pegasus look back at her then speed up. She ran after him and saw people dodging her Quarter Horse as he ran down the aisle.

"Pegasus!' she called and ran faster. Pegasus thought it was a game and ran faster. Pegasus ran down the hall and swished his tail happily then he saw Ty walking out of an adjoining hall and swerved. Ty stopped when he saw Pegasus and ran after him too. This causing Pegasus to run faster. Ty ran and Amy ran, both after the horse. Then Ty grabbed a rope off a table and threw it. It tightened around Pegasus' neck and brought him to a halt. Amy stopped next to Ty, panting. He smiled and looked over at her. He handed her the rope and Amy smiled at him.

"Thanks Ty." Amy wrapped the rope up and Pegasus walked calmly to her.

"you're welcome" Ty smiled and patted Pegasus" he's a nice horse"

"Thanks his name is Pegasus" Amy patted him "he's a jokester"

"I can see" Ty laughed and his phone beeped. He took it out and looked at it. "Oh I gotta go, see ya" he turned to walk off.

"Bye! Thanks!" Amy called after him and looked at Pegasus who looked like he was smiling. Amy shook her head at him and walked him back to his stall.


	2. My Harley

_**In Vegas Chapter 1 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this **_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life... _

Ty laughed and took another drink of his beer. He had money to spend so what better way than to go to a bar? He was laughing and playing poker with his friends when Amy, Soraya and Jessica walked in. They went over to the bar and got some drinks. Cody Williams smiled and stood up.

"Sorry boys. I have business to attend to" he said and the guys laughed

"Oh yeah sure Cody! Business! "Ty called after him. Cody went up and asked Soraya to dance. Soraya smiled and let him lead her off to the dance floor. Other went off and asked girls to dance and that left Ty and Jacob, another Bull rider.

"Hey isn't that the grey geldings owner? The one that almost ran you over today?" Jacob joked.

"Yeah it is. Amy...Fleming I think. She won Barrel Racing "Ty said looking at Amy.

"Well then, I have "business" to attend to also" Jacob pushed his chair back and walked over to Amy. Ty laughed and finished off his bottle. Jacob led Amy out onto the dance floor.

It was midnight when Ty walked over to Amy. Amy turned to look at him "oh hey Ty"

"Hello. I was wondering if you would like to dance" he smiled and thought that Jessica was going to fall off her chair. Amy got up from her hair.

"Sure that would be nice" she said and he led her over to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and they danced.

"So Ty. What are you doing for the break?"Amy asked

"Just going back to my Ranch. The whole family gets together at Christmas "Ty shrugged

"Cool. Where is your Ranch?" Amy asked

"North Dakota" Ty said" My dad takes guys out to hunt on our land too"

"That's nice" Amy said "were you born there?"

"Yeah. Where were you born?" Ty asked

"Virginia."Amy said "we had a horse farm"

"That's nice" Ty said. The rest of the dance was spent in silence and when the song ended they parted ways. Amy went back to Jessica and Soraya at the table.

"Oh my gosh! I would kill to dance with him! How was it? Is he a good dancer? Are his muscles as big as they look?" Jessica poured out all at once. Amy laughed

"Easy girl. It was fine" Amy said

"Fine! The man is a whole hunk of man!" Soraya said. Amy laughed. The clock chimed one.

"Oh I have to go. You two should too. You have planes to catch tomorrow" Amy stood up. Jessica and Soraya did too.

"Have a good New Year. See you soon. I WILL call" Jessica said as they hugged.

"Me too." Soraya said hugging Amy next. Amy smiled

"Alright. See you" she grabbed her bag and walked out. She saw a couple of guys laughing and yelling next to building. _Thank god I am not drunk_ she thought as she got into her beat up Truck and drove off.

The next day Amy stood in front of her new bike. The Harley sparkled in the light. It was all black with red patches all over it. She took a picture on her phone and texted it to Jessica and Soraya.

_/ah that's so hot! /_ Jessica texted back

/ I just had some extra money and I had my eyes on this guy for a couple months/ Amy smiled as she texted back.

_/I wanna ride it :( /_Jessica texted back

/next time/ Amy typed / I get to ride it now. See ya! /

/_bye :0 /_Jessica typed back and Amy shut off the phone. She put it in her pocket. She slid her helmet and her jacket before climbing onto the bike. She stared it up and revved it. She smiled and drove off down the road.

Ty groaned and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. He drove his truck down the back roads. He had a hangover he size of Texas from last night. He looked back onto the road and saw a tree lying on the road. It was lying just on the curve of the road. He slowed his truck and put it in park. Then he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Around the corner came the motorcycle. The turn was sharp and the person didn't even see the tree until they crashed right into it. Ty jumped out of the truck and ran to the tree. The motorcycle lay in bits on the other side and the person lying a couple feet away. Ty jumped the tree and ran to the person. The helmet lay cracked next to the person and Ty feared that the person was dead. He squatted down and was surprised when he saw the long brown hair spread out on the road. He moved the hair aside to see the persons face and gasped.

It was Amy!

He scrambled for his phone and called 911 while he stayed right next to Amy. He saw blood began to coat Amy's hair in places but was relieved when he saw her breathing. He heard the siren of the ambulance and hoped Amy wasn't seriously hurt.

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life... _

_A/N:ohh suspense! I hope you like it! let me know what you think. i am totally open to any suggestions! what was your favorite part? the next chapters will be better  
_


	3. Never Thought

_**In Vegas Chapter 1 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life... _

Ty sat in the waiting room of the Hospital. The white walls were giving him a headache. He tapped his boot on the floor impatiently. He had followed the Ambulance to the Hospital in his Truck. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. His mind kept repeating the image of Amy sliding across the pavement. He remembered dancing with her the night before. She had felt great in his arms. He didn't really know much about Amy, other than the stuff from last night. It's kinda like that 'I talk to you but I do not know you' thing. Ty heard footsteps and a man say

"Mr. Borden?" Ty opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. He stood up and said

"I am him" He hoped fort good news about Amy.

"Follow me" The doctor said and walked off. Ty followed him. They walked down long hallways with rooms on each side. Ty kept trying to look in each room to see if Amy was there but the Doctor was walking to fast and Ty had to keep up. They went through a door that said "Intensive Care". Ty followed the doctor into an office and sat in a chair. The doctor closed the door and sat down.

_I wonder how Amy is. What is the doctor going to say? The poor girl! God, I 'm becoming a woman!_

"You witnessed the crash, yes?" The doctor leaned back in his chair and took out a clipboard.

"Yes I did" Ty then went over the whole crash scene as the Doctor wrote things down on the clipboard.

"Anything else?" the doctor asked. Ty shook his head

"Nope" The doctor got up once again and led Ty out of the office. Ty quickly followed him hoping he was taking him to Amy's room. They went into a room and lying there on the bed was Amy. Ty gulped, her face was deathly pale and on her face was scratches and there were stitches on her cheek. She had a neck brace on and something supporting her back. Amy had been wearing a jacket so her torso was not cut up as much but she had raw marks on the lower part of her arms and hands. She had stitches on her head and some was wrapped up on gauze. She had an air mask on and IV's. Ty slowly walked to her and stood beside her bed. The Doctor flipped through his clipboard.

"She has some cuts and raw marks from the pavement but they will heal. She tore open her head so he had to stitch it back up and she has a severe concussion. She has minor spinal damage and her back will hurt her at times. It is very unlikely that she will ever be able to continue as a Barrel Racer" The doctor said and Ty stood frozen to the spot. _Never able to ride... she will be devastated. All because of one tree. _The diagnosis ran over and over in his head.

"I will let you have some time" The doctor walked out. Ty sank down in the chair next to Amy's still form. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening. He looked at Amy's face and he felt his heart squeeze. He did not know her, know her. He saw her around but they never got to know one another. Ty reached out to touch Amy's hand, almost pulled by some force. Then a phone began ringing. He quickly pulled back and looked at where Amy's Jacket lay on the windowsill. He fished into the pocket and pulled out her phone. The glass was cracked but it was working. He pressed send and picked it up

"Oh My Gosh Amy! I just met this hot guy and he asked me out! He's like a 10! He's a Ranch Hand at the Ranch nearby! O hand the Biceps'" a woman voice gushed. Ty had to hold the phone away from his ear and he cringed.

"Um sorry this isn't Amy its Ty Borden." Ty said awkwardly. He could hear the woman gasp on the other end

"What are you doing with Amy's phone?"She asked

"Uh, she can't really get to it now. She's unconscious "Ty explained.

"What? How did that happen?" The woman gasped and Ty pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She had a bad accident and is in the hospital" Ty told her the whole story "that's its miss..."

"Oh it's Soraya Martin" Soraya said" I can't believe it. ... I am coming home and I will take care of her. I can get a plane or something" Soraya rambled.

"No that's not necessary. I am taking her to my place until she's ok again." Ty didn't know where that came from, he just said it.

"Oh... Well have her call me when she wakes. "Soraya said" bye" she hung up and Ty sighed. He set the phone down and sunk into the chair. He wondered how he was going to get Amy to Nebraska. He had promised his mother and father he would be there. He had missed Christmas the last three years and could not miss this one. _I'll have her loaded on a private jet and I can go with her. _Ty decided and then laid his head against the wall. He was so tired and soon drifted to sleep not realizing he was holding Amy's hand. In his mid he saw Amy sitting on that grey horse of hers. Behind her he sat and leaned forward. Amy leaned back and met his kiss...

**OK short chapter sorry. Sorry I ran out of inspiration and time to write but I am coming back! let me know what you think. I may need help with plots so i am open for suggestions **


	4. Chet and The Boxers

_**In Vegas Chapter 4 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life..._

Two days later Ty sat at his home. He was taking on the phone. He sighed and tipped his hat back.

"Soraya, its Ty." Ty said into the phone.

"Is she awake yet? God Ty please don't tell me bad news" Soraya's voice was pained.

"No, no she still hasn't woke up yet though. Any time now, the doctors said" Ty said shaking his head "I forgot to ask about Amy's family. I couldn't get the NFR to look at her records. If she has like sister or something I'm going to take her there. "Ty picked up the pen and paper next to him.

"Um, well you see Amy has no one. That's why I wanted to come home. Her father left them and she had so siblings. Her mother just died in a car accident. "Soraya said softly and then sniffled. Ty sat there on his couch numb.

"No one? Cousin or aunt?" He asked hoarsely

"No one Ty" Soraya said. Ty sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll call you when she wakes" Ty hung up and sat there for a minute. _Amy's all alone. No one at all. _He gulped and another wave a something washed over him. Protectiveness? Sympathy? Admiration? _I want to be someone to her_ A voice said inside of him and he shook it off. He got up and walked out to the barn. He had bought Amy's horse here. He had Buster already. The grey's was Pegasus. He walked inside and both geldings put their head out and nickered to him. He pet each one in turn. He fed them and watered them. He cleaned up and ten set the horses out in the paddock. Ty went inside his large log cabin house and got bread and ham. He ate his sandwich and wondered what to do. Then the phone rang and he dove to it, thus falling over Chet his German Shorthair. He hit the ground with a thud and scrambled up, losing his sandwich which Chet grabbed in a second. The phone kept ringing and Ty lunged again for the counter. He grabbed it and pressed "Talk"

"Hello?"He asked out of breath. _Please say Amy's awake and ok _

"Hey bud. Why are you out of breath? Oh god I didn't interrupt you with some scamp did I?"A sarcastic voice comes through the phone. It is laced with a smile that Ty is sure is plastered to his brothers face.

"Dang Nabbit Will! No! I am not with a woman. I was waiting for a phone call about a friend. I tripped over Chet on the way to the phone. "Ty snapped and then laughed

"Oh yeah, I heard that one already bro" Will laughed" Ma wanted me to ask when you're flying out here"

"Yeah I have to talk to Ma and Pa." Ty cringed and ground his teeth together.

"Why? What's up?" Will asked

"My friend got in a really bad accident and has no family. I have to take care of him" _Him? Really? Dude did you even look at her? She's wayyyy to hot to be a guy. _That voice taunted him. _Shut up. Will is gonna give me bull if it tell him it's a woman. _He snapped back.

"Oh god man. How?" Will asked.

"He was riding his Harley and a tree went down on the road. He slammed into it and has a severe concussion and spinal damage. They operated but he's still out cold" Ty said "you think Ma and Pa would mind if I brought him up there?"

"Nahh. They will not mind. I'll get them for ya" Will said and Ty waited" see ya when you get here bro" Will said bye and handed the phone to Ty's mom.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Ty's mother, Isabelle got on the phone.

"Hi mom. Good I wanted to ask you something" Ty said.

"Sure what's up?" His mother said.

"I have a friend and he got into a bad accident." Ty began and his mother cut him off

"Oh my! His he alright?"

"Yes mom. He has no family and he needs some help for awhile. I was wondering if I could bring him out there." Ty asked. His mother was a nurse "is that even possible?"

"Well, it depends. What's wrong?"

"He has back problems and came out of surgery yesterday. He has a major concussion too" Ty explained

"It wouldn't be good to move him. You should stay there with him. "His mother said after awhile.

"But mom, I missed so many Christmases and I want to be with you guys" Ty said

"We will all come out to your place then. See you tomorrow honey" and his mother hung up. Ty's eyes widened and he listened to the phone. _Ahhh! MY PLACE!Oh god mom's gonna kill me! _Ty's place was like all bachelor place, dirty to the ends of the earth. _I gotta clean! _Ty dropped the phone and jumped up. He ran to the supply closet and whipped it open... nothing.

"God!" Ty slammed the door and ran to get his boots and shoved them on while trying to find his keys and wallet. He saw them on the counter and grabbed them. He shoved his boot on and stumbled falling over Chet again. Chet yelped and got out of the way

"Sorry Chet!" Ty called and slammed the door. He had some serious cleaning to do.

**5 hours later **

Ty was scrubbing the toilet and washing the sink at the same time. The washer and dryer had been going all day and there was still a mountain of wash to do. Everything was scattered in piles all over the house. Seriously, he lost Chet somewhere along the line. Ty finished and got in the shower and began scrubbing. He spent 15 minutes in the shower cleaning the drain, restocking the shampoo, replacing the shower curtain and spraying a whole lot of that air freshener stuff. He hung towels on the rack and heard the washer shut off. He went out and took the wet laundry out and put it in the dryer. Now the dry laundry was in the wash basket, he set that on his bed and dumped it on his clean and to be folded pile. The he went back and turned on the dryer. He began to put dirty stuff into the washer. He heard a whimper and dug through the clothes. All of a sudden Chet shot out of the pile with a pair of Ty's boxers around his head and knocked Ty over. Chet races off, Ty right behind him

"Chet! Come here boy!" Ty yells "come on!Chet" he lunges and grabs Chet. He takes the Boxers off Chet's head and Chet whimpers and pants.

"They are NOT that stinky!" Ty says and brings them up to his nose " ohhhhhhhhhhh gosh yeah they are" Ty coughs and goes back to the laundry room.

**Next day**

Ty sat on his bed rapidly folding laundry. He shoved them into his drawers and lined up his shoes. He walked out to the kitchen and cleaned the counter-top. He had re-stocked the fridge and cabinets with everything. He looked at his phone

_'Be there in 20 miss you' _

From his mother. Ty rushed outside and fixed the overturned chairs on the deck and cleaned the rug. Ty stood there and ran through his mental list.

Living room..._check_

Dining Room..._Check_

Kitchen..._check_

Basement..._check_

Den..._check_

Game room..._Check_

Family room..._Check_

Bathrooms..._Check, check, check_

Bedrooms..._Check, check, check, check...__**not check!**_

Ty ran back inside and into the guest bedroom. He quickly folded the blankets and fixed the closet. He heard a car horn and quickly fixed the lamp shade and ran through the house. He stopped at the mirror and fixed his collar. He walked to the door and opened it with a smile. His mother smiled back at him and gave him a hug

"Oh I have missed you!" he said and kissed his cheek

"I missed you too mom" Ty smiled. His dad came up the steps.

"Hey bud" he said and pulled Ty into a one-armed hug.

"Hey dad" Ty smiled and looked to see Will, Will's wife Niki and their three children climb out of the truck. Lilly, Jessica and Kevin ran up to him and gave him a hug. Jackson and his wife Lucy showed up next. Everyone greeted him and went inside to set their stuff in their rooms. Ty's mom came up to him

"I'm impressed Ty. I thought this place would look a mess but it's so clean and beautiful!"

"Thanks mom. I try" Ty smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well Niki and I are going to cook supper. Your dad and your brothers are out looking at your horses." She said and walked off. Ty walked out and into the barn. Jack, Will and his Dad we looking at Pegasus.

"You never told us you got another one" Jackson said.

"Oh I didn't. That's my friends. His name is Pegasus" Ty said and stopped next to the stall.

"Well he has great breeding son. I hope I get to meet your friend" His father said

"Yeah thanks dad. He's um going to come live with us when he gets out of the hospital. He's messed up" Ty said

"How did that happen? Your mother said something but I forget" His father said.

"Oh he ran into a down tree on his Harley."Ty said

"Dang! Ruining a good Harley!" Will sniffled and Ty rolled his eyes. He chuckled.

"Was your friend in the NFR?" Jack asked. Ty nodded

"Yeah."

"Its guy right? His horse looks an awful lot like the woman who won Barrel Racing's horse? What was her name...? Amy something?" His father asked

"Uh...um well. Ya see I didn't want to tell Yahoo over here that it was a girl because I knew he would give my Bull" He cocked a thumb over to Will who stood there with a grin on his face.

"So it is a woman?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's Amy." Ty said nodding

"Dang! A girl with a Harley! If I wasn't with my Niki I would be all over her" Will pouted and his father chuckled. Buck whinnied impatiently. He wanted attention too.

"Aww poor buddy. Does Ty ignore you? Huh?" Jack rubbed Buck's muzzle. Buck snorted and bobbed his head. Ty laughed

"Yeah right buddy"  
"boys! Dinner!" Niki called from the house. Will's face lit up and he ran to the house. Ty, Jack and their father followed.

Once everyone was seated Ty said the prayer and they began to eat. Niki, Lucy and mother made home-made mash potatoes, ham and green beans. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Lilly, Jessica and Kevin were chatting with Ty and telling them about the new pony that Will had bought them. Kevin was learning how to rope the cattle at their ranch and Lilly and Jessica were Pole Bending.

"I'm going to have to come and see you guys to do some time. Who knows maybe you will go pro like me" He said. Lilly and Jessica smiled and Kevin grinned

"That would be so cool!" he said

"You just gotta work hard" Ty smiled and pit Ham into his mouth.

The phone rang and Ty got up to answer it. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello? ...Yes I am him...thank you sir...I will be there right away" He hung up and grabbed his coat.

"I have to go. Amy just woke up and it's worse than they thought"


	5. Your Family

_**In Vegas Chapter 5 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life..._

Ty rushed into the hospital when the clan of family following him. He ran to the receptionist and gripped the counter.

"I need to see Dr. Denali." He said quickly and the nurse pulled up something on her computer. "Three doors down Mr. Borden "She pointed down a hall and Ty nodded. He looked back at his family. They nodded and sat down in the waiting room. Ty walked down the hall and took off his hat. He ran a hand through his hair and knocked on the door. The Dr. opened it.

"Mr. Borden?" He asked and Ty nodded. "Come in" Ty walked in and shut the door. He took a seat and rung his hat in his hands.

"Amy?" Ty asked dreading the answer.

"When she woke it was only minutes before she a seizure. Some part of her brain has been damaged from the fall. It is nothing that will affect her memory or motor skills but it will make her more prone to seizures. She remembers everything up to you picking her up at the crash scene. Her motor skills are all there but she will need to take medicine for the rest of her life to help her along. She will have to stay here for 4 days but then she can go home. Is there someone to look after her? It says that her parents are dead." The doctor said.

"I will take care of her until she can get along on her own" Ty said and gulped. _My god Amy..._

"Alright." The Doctor handed him a list. "You may go see her if you want to"

"Yes please." Ty said and got up. They walked down the hallway. "Can she come to my house for Christmas?" he ventured.

"I don't know. It depends on how stable she is" The Doctor said looking at his chart.

"I would like for her to be" Ty said. The Doctor stopped at a door and knocked. He opened it and smiled. He walked inside

"Hello Amy" The Doctor said and stopped dead. Ty had to slam on the breaks not to slam into the guy. The Doctor knocked on the bathroom door.

"Amy?" he waited and opened it. Nothing. Ty looked over at her bed and it was empty. Ty's stomach plummeted. _Where is she?_ He gasped and the Doctor got onto the intercom with a nurse.

"Trish do you know where Amy Fleming is?" he asked

"In her room sir" a woman said back.

"She isn't here. Get people to look for her" The Doctor said. Ty sighed and stalked out the door. He went down to the main entrance just to see a woman in a black leather jacket and brown ponytail walk out. Ty growled to himself and ran to the door. Jack and Will saw him and got up. Ty severed and ran out the door and both his brothers were right behind. Ty saw that Amy was running now too. She looked back and saw him and his brothers and ran faster. Ty pushed off and ran into the grass after her. He grabbed her around the waist and they went down on the ground. He rolled in mid-air so she fell on him. Ty held onto her and Amy kicked his shin.

"Dang It Ty! Let me go!" She snapped. Ty sat up and stood pulling her with him.

"Stop struggling Amy!" Ty spat and held onto her arm. Jack and Will stood in front of him with smirks on their face. Will gave in burst out laughing.

Ty glared at him and turned Amy so she was looking at him. The scrapes and bruises were still on her face but her eyes threw sparks.  
"What were you doing? You were not discharged!" Ty snapped at her and Amy glared back at him.

"I was going home! They can't keep me there! I'm fine! "Amy snapped at him.

"You just had a seizure!**You're not fine**!"Ty snapped.

"But she can sure run!" Will laughing and Ty glared at him. Jack just stood there with his arms folded over his chest smirking. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes

"Ty let me go!" She snapped and struggled in his arms. "I have to go home!"

"No you don't!" Ty snapped at her "Pegasus is at my place and that's where you are going when the Hospital discharges you! Not yourself! "Ty snarled.

"They can't keep me there!" Amy snapped and by this time Ty's mother, father and his

Step-sisters arrived.

"My goodness are you alright?" Ty's mother said.

"I'm fine mom. This is Amy" Ty said and Amy kicked him in the shin again. Ty gritted his teeth and smiled at her.

"Well Amy. That was sure a show" Ty's father said. Amy looked at the people around her.

"Your family?" She asked Ty.

"Yeah" Ty smiled

"I thought you were going out to their place?" Amy asked him

"I can't ship you out there with me like this" Ty said and Amy kicked him again. "Let's get you back inside" Ty released her waist to grab her arm and Amy realized that Ty was holding her up. Pain shot through her back and she cried out. She crumpled and Ty and Jack grabbed her quickly.

"Amy are you ok?" Ty asked her worryingly.  
"My back" Amy gasped. Ty gritted his teeth and picked her up bridal style. Amy didn't protest as he carried her back inside the Hospital and set her in her room again. Doctors and nurses swarmed her and Ty and his family went to the waiting room again.

Ty sat down and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. Will chuckled and looked at him.

"You sure got yourself a spitfire there" he said

"She's driving me insane." Ty grumbled.

_**A Couple Hours Later **_

A nurse was talking with Ty and his parents about Amy.

"Even with her little escapade today she's doing fine. Her back will hurt her is she moves around too much, it needs time to heal. She will be able to go home Christmas Eve Day" The doctor was saying. Ty was zoning out. _What can I get her for Christmas?_

_**Whoa since when do you care about her that much? **_A voice said to him.

_I don't know nor do I care. _Ty thought and went back to his question.

"Can I see her again?" Ty asked

"Sure, She may be asleep though." the doctor said and Ty went into her room. Amy lay on her side with her eyes closed. She was sound asleep. Ty walked over to her and squatted beside the bed. He took her hand and ran his thumb over a small cut there. He looked up at her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Ty smiled softly and kissed her cheek before standing up and walking out.

"Hello Amy. It's nice to see you again" Mrs. Borden said. Amy smiled at her

"Hello Mrs. Borden it's nice to see you too." Amy walked father into Ty's house. Ty shut the door and set Amy's bags on the round.

"It sure is cold out there" He said taking off his coat and gloves. He took Amy's jacket and hung them up.

"Amy!" Will ran into the room like a two year old with all the kids behind him. Will hugged her and Amy laughed  
" uhh Will my back" She gasped. Will let go quickly

"Oppsies" he said

"Amy!" Lilly, Jessica and Kevin squealed and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys I missed you" Amy smiled. "I had to weasel Ty into taking me to the store to get you guys some stuff." Amy pulled three wrapped packages out of a bag and gave each of them one. "You can open them now if it's ok with your mother"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" they chorused and ran to Niki. "Can we?" Niki laughed

"Alright" she smiled. They kids squealed and ripped open the presents. Lilly squealed and pulled out a pink blanket with ponies on it. Kevin had a toy gun and holster. He ran to his father

"Daddy! Look!" He smiled and Will chuckled

"Wow buddy that's nice" He smiled and looked at the toy gun. Jessica cried out. She had a stuffed horse with foal.

"Kids remember to tell Amy thank you" Niki reminded them.

"Thank you!" the kids said. Amy smiled and watched them. Her heart squeezed as she watched their smiling faces. She felt like they were a part of her family. She could see herself coming into the house on Ty's arm. His ring on her finger and her belly swelled with his child. Amy took a deep breath and brought herself out of the daydream. Ty smiled and watched them.

"Come on in. Dinners ready. "Lucy said and everyone filed into the large dining room. Everyone sat down and said a prayer.

"Lord, thank you for our blessings for there are too many to count. Thank you for helping Amy and keep watching her. Help others who do not have what we have. Bring warmth and love into their heart this cold day, Amen" Mr. Borden finished. Everyone coursed the 'Amen'. Ty passed the turkey to Amy and Amy took a slice and put it onto her plate. The room was filled with chatter and warmth. Snow lightly fell outside and the horses munched happily on the treats left in their buckets.

Later at night when the children went to bed the presents were brought out and set under the tree. The adults sat around laughing and telling stories until late at night. Amy went to bed first complaining about her back. As Ty walked down the hallway to his bedroom he heard Amy softly crying. He stopped and cracked open her door.

"Amy?" her whispered and walked in.

"Oh Ty." Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Why are you crying?" Ty said and sat on the edge of her bed. He wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"It's nothing. I'm fine" Amy said trying to smile.

"What is it Amy?" Ty pressed.

"It sounds corny but I felt so happy today. I had a great time. It was like I was a part of a family again. "Amy chocked out a sad laugh" it's stupid"

"No it isn't Amy. It's fine. I'm glad you had a good time. Mom unofficially adopted you. Your part of our family. Nothing will change that. "Ty said and hugged Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent. Ty pulled away and kissed her hand. "Now get some sleep. He kids will be up at dawn squealing and jumping on your bed." He chuckled

"Alright" Amy laughed. "G'night Ty"

It was midnight when Ty got up. He couldn't sleep. He slowly walked down the hall and got some milk. As he walked back to his room he looked in on Amy. She lay curled up on the bed. Ty smiled and the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas Amy"

_**A/N: Alright! How did you like it? I am soo sorry for not updating i will try to get 2 chapters each week now! schools almost over! tell me your favorite part. I need suggestions on gifts for each character. Next will be longer PROMISE! love yall **_


	6. Pitied

_**In Vegas Chapter 6 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life..._

Ty laughed and rolled over. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Kevin  
"come on Ty! **It's Christmas**! Come on! Come on!" Kevin yelped jumping on the bed. "Come on!" he yelled and Ty laughed.

"Alright buddy alright!" He said and sat up. He ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. Kevin yelped and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Ty got up and pulled on some pants and a shirt. He stuffed his feet in some moccasins and walked out of his room. Lilly was yanking Amy out of her room by the hand. Amy tied her robe with on hand and looked at Ty. She laughed.

"Come on Amy! We have presents!" Lilly said and yanked again.

"Alright Lilly go on. I will be there in a sec." Amy laughed and smiled at the girl.

"Promise!" Lilly said letting go of her hand.

"Yes I promise" Amy said and Lilly ran down the hall to the living room. Amy looked over at Ty and they smiled at each other. Ty took her hand and they walked down the hallway to the living room. Everyone sat on the couch. The kids had presents in their laps and the adults were drinking coffee. Mrs. Borden smiled at Ty and Amy. The kids yelled for them to hurry. Ty chuckled and sat on the recliner. Amy went past him to sit on the window-sill but Ty grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Amy smiled and looked at him. She leaned back onto his chest and watched the kids

"Can we open them **now**?" Kevin asked Will. Will laughed and nodded. The kids tore open the wrapping paper and for the next half an hour squeals echoed through the house.

Ty stood in the warm ranch-house with a cup of coffee in his hands. He laughed at the image of Will sliding down a muddy hill in his birthday suit.

"Mom! Stop! I don't want Niki to run for the hills" Will whined and covered his wife's ears.

"Oh I lived with you long enough. I don't think you can scare me" Niki laughed

"Yeah I was wondering why you don't run? I get a headache from him every time I'm near him!" Lucy said with a smile. Jackson chuckled at her.

"Honey, I grew up with him" He said and Will gaped. He huffed and turned his head away from them. Ty smiled and watched his family. His heart swelled with love and joy. He loved times like this. His eyes landed on Amy. She stood off to the side sipping her hot chocolate. Her eyes stayed on Will and Niki and they held each other and laughed. Her mug came slowly down from her mouth and pain flashed in her eyes. She slowly walked out of the room. Ty set his Coffee down and follow her. She was standing at the Bay Window watching the snow fall. Ty could see a tear line down her cheek. He slowly walked over. She gave no sign of hearing him. He stopped behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ty whispered to her. Amy sniffled and looked back at him.

"I'll be fine" she said. She smiled sadly and sniffed again. Ty wrapped her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"When did your father leave?" He whispered into her hair.

"When I was 3" Amy said "he had no family either. My grandparents died before I was born. He had been having an affair since I was born. My mom found out and he just left. "She bit her lip and another tear dropped on Ty's shoulder. Ty held her silently for awhile. He buried his nose in her hair. _She smells like peaches. _He thought. _She feels so good in my arms. _Amy pulled back a little and looked at Ty. Ty watched her eyes as they flickered in the moonlight. Amy quickly dipped down and picked up a package.

"I uh got something for you" She stuttered and handed it to him. Ty took it from her and unwrapped it. Inside was a pair of brand new Cowboy Boots. They had white, red, and blue embroidery on it and silver conchs'. He smiled and looked up at Amy

"Thanks Amy. It's great"

"I thought you would like it" Amy said shyly and Ty got a box from under the couch. It was very long and flat.

"Here's mine to you" Amy unwrapped it and gasped. A large mounting of Pegasus running through the stream with Buck. Water splashed around the two strong horses. Amy set it down and hugged Ty

"It's beautiful Ty. Thank you" Ty smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled back Ty caught her. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Amy was caught off guard but quickly kissed him back. Ty slid his hands up her arms and cupped her head. She whimpered a little and met his soft and demanding kiss. Will came running into the room screaming

"Amy and Ty sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes Ty pushin a baby carriage!" Amy quickly pulled back and Ty glared at his brother who repeated the chant running around the room. Niki chased after him. Amy blushed and buried her head in Ty's chest. Ty put one hand in her hair and held her close. He watched her tuning out Will and Niki. A feeling of completeness washed over Ty and he stood there soaking it up.

Ty's family stayed until New Years. They were throwing a big party New Years Eve. It was December 31 and Amy was outside. She walked into the Barn and smiled. Pegasus swung his head over the stall door and snorted, his big ears pricked. Amy stroked his head and rubbed the underside of his muzzle. This tickled Pegasus and he swung his head up and lifted his upper lip. Amy laughed and fed him an apple. She missed riding Pegasus. When the doctor told her that she may never ride again she was shocked. It had become her life. Her every-day stress reliever and sanctuary. She still wanted to keep Pegasus and she did. Pegasus was older now and it was good for him to be living the good life. She clipped the lead line to his halter and led him out of the stall. She opene4d up the pasture gate and let him out. Pegasus stood by the gate watching Amy like ' come and play with me! Run like we used to!' Amy sighed and shook her head

"Not anymore bud. I can't" Pegasus' ears dropped and he nuzzled her cheek. Amy rubbed his muzzle and leaned into him. Amy breathed in his scent and played with his mane. They stood there for a second with Pegasus comforting her. Amy stepped back after awhile and patted Pegasus' shoulder

"Go play with your Buddy" she said and Pegasus stared at her for a second longer before running off to play with Buck. Amy watched for a minute before walking back into the house. Her back was hurting her. She lay down on Ty's couch and set a heating pad behind her. She sighed and flipped on the television. She flipped through the channels and found a Rodeo on. She looked at the Barrel Racers on the screen and realized it was a re-run of the NFR. She watched as Soraya finished her run and the time was announced. Amy bit her lip and watched Pegasus gallop to the barrels and circle them. She watched listened to the announcer when the run ended.

"That was Amy Fleming. Amy Fleming was in a serious accident that affected her spine. She will not be able to ride with us anymore. Please keep her in her prayers and any money you wish to donate to help her can be sent here" The announcer read an address. Amy looked away and got up. She slid on her boots and grabbed a carrot out of the fridge. She walked outside and up to the paddock. She whistled and Pegasus ran up to her. She noticed that Buck was nowhere to be found but brushed it off. She grabbed his halter lead him inside the barn. Pegasus snorted and ate the carrot in her hand. Amy smiled and tied him to the stall door. She walked into the tack room and looked at the saddles and bridles. She grabbed a bridle and fit it to Pegasus. He looked at her weird as she went back into the tack room. She came out and threw a saddle blanket on him and went back in. Amy lifted the saddle off the rack and hissed at the sharp pain in her back. She stumbled over to Pegasus and threw it on his back with a painful cry. Pegasus shifted and watched her as she bit her lip and fitted the saddle to him. She grabbed the reins and hoisted herself up with a few curse words to go along with. She blew out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and slowly nudged Pegasus on. Pegasus walked out of the barn and looked back at her. He sensed something was wrong and stopped. Amy jabbed him with her boots and he reluctantly walked on. She walked him around the back of the house and gasped when he stepped in a low spot, shifting her. She tried to ignore the pain in her back and enjoy being on Pegasus again. She walked Pegasus along a fence line for awhile. She felt her back tingle and then she couldn't feel the pain anymore. She smiled and kicked Pegasus into a lope. Pegasus went slowly for Amy's sake. Amy kicked Pegasus faster into a canter. Pegasus stepped in a low spot and a sharp pain went up Amy's spine. She cringed and fell from Pegasus back into the ground. Everything went black.

Amy was only out for a few moments and when she woke Ty was racing towards her on Buck. Pegasus was standing over her and nuzzling her hair. He let out a little nicker to Ty and Buck as they approached. Ty jumped off Buck, worry etched all over his face. He ran to her

"Amy! Are you ok? God Amy talk to me!" he kneeled before her and gently moved her onto his lap.

"Gosh that hurts" Amy moaned. Ty let out a big breath and looked up at Pegasus

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed! The doctor said you can't ride anymore" Ty said.

"I don't care! I was fine! I just saw myself on the T.V. and they all pitied me! 'Call here to donate'! I can so ride! "Amy snapped at him, tears forming in her eyes." I can do it" she whispered

"Honey, yes you rode but you can't do that again. It can leave you paralyzed forever. I can't let that happen. "Ty said to her. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "I don't pity you at all Amy" Amy sniffled and stayed silent as Ty picked her up. Ty grabbed Pegasus' reins and walked to Buck. He mounted Buck and went back to the house. He laid Amy in her bed and put the heating pad back on her back. He covered her and left the room. Amy stared at the wall _I don't pity you at all. _She drifted off to sleep.

Ty sat there on his couch looking blankly out the window. He replayed the scene that he saw a couple minutes ago in his mind. _He had been out checking on his herd of cattle when Buck snorted and turned his head to the fence line. He saw Amy and Pegasus loping along it and froze. He was on the other side of the paddock but kicked Buck hard into a gallop to get to her. He saw her push Pegasus into a gallop and saw her fall down. He kicked Buck hard and ran him through the cracked open gate. He saw her un-moving on the ground and thought she was dead. _Ty shook himself and sighed. He couldn't leave Amy alone again. He had to keep her safe from now on, she was his.


	7. My Home

_**In Vegas Chapter 7 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life..._

Ty smiled and looked over at Amy next to him. The drove out into the cattle field on his 4 Wheeler. Bandit and Pegasus were walking behind them. Amy looked back and saw Bandit shut the gate to the pasture with his nose then follow along behind. Pegasus would stop and grab grass every few steps then follow right along then. Ty drove down the pasture to a patch of trees in the center of the field. He stopped and Amt slid off. Ty missed the feeling of her arms around his waist but brushed it off and got off. He spread out a blanket and sat the basket next to it. Amy slid down on it and smiled up at Ty.

"Thanks"

"Welcome. I'll be out here till dark so if you want to come in call me. "Ty held up his phone.

"Alright. See you soon Cowboy" Amy smiled and grabbed her book. Ty jumped on Bandit and rode off. He looked back at her and smiled. She looked amazing under that big Oak Tree. Ty rode off to tend to his money-makers. Amy glanced up at Ty over the top of her book. Gosh he looked so handsome on Bandit. Amy blushed and quickly looked back at her book. During the day Amy and Ty felt a pull. They just had to look at each other every so often to make sure each other were alright. It was dark when Ty rode up to Amy.

"Ready to go?" he asked and loaded everything onto the back of the 4 Wheeler.

"Yeah, let's go home" Amy smiled and slid behind him.

Ty grabbed the two duffels near the door and walked outside. Chet followed as happy as can be and jumped into the truck bed when Ty lowered the tailgate. Amy stood in the door way watching him. Ty laughed and heaved Chet out of the bed. Chet whined when he was set on the ground but got over his rejection quickly and ran up to Amy. He sat at her feet and looked at Ty.

"I will be back by Monday" He said and titled his hat back. " you call me or one of the guys if you need **anything **Amy" Ty said " the guys will be all over tending to the cows and other stuff. That means they can watch everything that happens. I have given them the whole 'don't touch' lecture. Got it? No gallivanting off." Amy rolled her eyes

"Yes Daddy" she huffed and walked inside. Chet looked at Ty and then followed Amy inside.

"Goodbye!" Ty called and he heard a gruff

"Get lost already!"

Ty laughed and got in the truck. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway. With a wave to the Wranglers he stopped the Ford. Jeremy rode up on his Buckskin and smiled at Ty

"She POed at you?" Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah she is. Just keep an eye on her. I don't want anything happening to her. Make sure she doesn't ride either. "Ty replied.

"Yeah I saw the ending of that." Jeremy had been on the field with him the day Amy rode Pegasus.

"Thanks man. See you Monday" Ty said and pulled forward slowly.

"Win a buckle Ty!" Jeremy said backing his horse up and with a wave Ty was gone. Ty was going to a big weekend Rodeo 3 hours away. He could get 1,000 bucks easily. It took Ty 4 hours to get there, he had to make a pit stop and buy a Motorcycle that was 'calling to him'. It was now sitting in the back of his truck.

Ty was watching the guy in front of him ride. It was Sunday, the last day of the Rodeo. Ty did pretty good yesterday but not the best. The Bull in the arena swung right and bucked in one smooth move and sent the cowboy flying. Ty tightened his chest protection and slid on his hat. He moved to the chute and looked inside. The large Bull shook his head from side to side and rolled its large beady eyes. Ty slid on top of it and grabbed his rope. He strapped his hand in and closed his eyes. He took and deep breath sat back and nodded. The gate swung open and the Bull shot out. It bucked right away and Ty had to move his hand quickly so it didn't get crushed between the Bull and the gate. The bull ran forward and bucked hard. Ty sat back and focused his eyes on the spot between the Bull's horns. He moved along with the Bull and grinned when the buzzer went off. He slid off the Bull and hit the ground on his feet. He grabbed his hat and raised it up above his head.

"Yeah Baby!" he yelled and pumped his fist. The crowd yelled and Ty grinned at the camera. He walked back behind the chutes and was slapped on the back by a couple of guys. He made his way to the locker room and took a shower. When he came out there was a text on his phone. He picked it up and smiled. It read,

**Great job Cowboy :) A**

He texted back,

**Thanks T. **

He got dressed and made his way back to the arena. He watched as the announcer ended the show and cowboys drug in a makeshift stage.

"Our First Place rider is...you NFR Champion, Ty Borden!" Ty smiled and jumped the gate. He walked out and shook the announcer's hand. He smiled into the camera and took the check and buckle. As Ty walked back into the rooms behind the chutes he remembered the NFR. He remembered seeing Pegasus run down the hallway with Amy right behind him. He frowned and sighed, He couldn't even think about having the injury Amy has. Ty bit his lip and grabbed his stuff. He walked briskly out of the arena to his Hotel next door. He walked in his room and sat his stuff down. It wasn't much, his room, but it had the necessities. He sat down on the bed and yanked his boots off. He threw them somewhere and lay back on the bed. He picked up his phone and looked at his photos. There were ones of Amy at the waterfall on the back of his pretty in her pretty little bikini and ones of her in the cattle fields on a blanket. She had been coming out there with him for awhile. Ty found it extremely had to concentrate those days. There were pictures of her sleeping on the couch with Chet, ones of her with Pegasus in the barn too. Ty smiled at looked at Amy's smiling face. He felt a stab in his gut and Ty put his phone down. He laid there for a long time trying to figure out what the warm feeling was in his stomach and chest. His phone began vibrating and playing ' God Love Her'. He picked it up with a grin on his face.

"Hey Amy" Ty greeted her

"Hi Ty. I was waiting for you to call but I got impatient "Amy smiled. Ty laughed

"Sorry Amy."

"How'd it go?" Amy asked him

"Great. I'll be home tomorrow. I won it" Ty said cockily

"Great Job! That's awesome Ty!" Amy smiled and said enthusiastically "Chet is being a lazy bones. I think he misses you" Ty smiled at that.

"Tell him I miss him too."

"I will" Amy nodded

"How's the Ranch?" Ty asked

"It's alright. Nothing too big happening." Amy said to him.

"Good." Ty said. There was silence for awhile

"Well, I just wanted to call and see how you did." Amy said "I have to go to sleep now. My back really hurts." Ty felt a sharp snap of pain in his heart

"I hope you feel better Amy. Don't do too much. I'll be home before dawn"

"No Ty you don't have to hurry. I'm going to be fine" Amy stressed

"No I'm going to be there before dawn. Now go to sleep!" Ty said forcefully "goodnight Amy"

"Goodnight Ty" Amy grumbled. Ty thought she hung up and just held the phone to his ear for a minute replaying her soft voice. Then he heard really softly

"I love you"

_**A/N:**_

_**I know this is REALLY short and late but my computer broke and I couldn't get it fixed for a long long time! grr. But I wanted to leave this chapter off at this. If you guys didn't catch this the two big developments here was that Amy is now calling Ty's place ' home', both are feeling a pull to each other and Ty thinks he heard Amy say she loved him! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**_


	8. Duke and Chet

_**In Vegas Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this **_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life... _

Amy lay in her bed sleeping when Ty came home. He stood in the doorway watching. He saw the cord leaning into the bed and realized she had to use the heating pad last night. Ty frowned and thought for the millionth time what it would be like to be Amy. He shook it out of his mind and walked over to her. Amy's eyes were closed and her mouth was open the tiniest bit. Her lips were bright red n the morning sun and the natural highlights in her hair popped out. Ty smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned against the footboard and waited till Amy woke.

It was three hours later when Amy sat up slowly. Her back was still very sore. She jumped and yelped when she saw Ty asleep at the foot of her bed. This caused Ty to jump up, yelp and roll off the side of the bed. He landed with a 'thud' on the hardwood floor.

"Ty!" Amy gasped and got off the bed. She kneeled next to the moaning and sleepy lump on the floor. Ty groaned and held his side

"God Woman!" he said lowly.

"I'm so sorry Ty! You scared me when I saw you at the bottom of my bed!" Amy apologized. By this time Chet was in the room making sure he didn't have to tear anyone's leg off. Ty sat up with a groan and yawn. Chet was over at his side licking his face in an instant. Ty smiled and rubbed Chet's head. Chet, happy that Ty was alright sat on Ty's lap. Amy laughed and tried to muffle it with her hand. Ty smiled and leaned against the wall. He stroked Chet's fur and looked at Amy.

"Sorry I scared you" Amy said

"It's alright. No harm done." Ty smiled at her and continued "I guess I got a little sleepy." Amy got up and grabbed her sweater, pulling it over her head.

"Brr its cold" She said.

"I'll go get the fire started" Ty got up and Chet whined "come on Buddy. I'll feed you while I'm at it too" Amy stuffed her feet into her moccasins and followed the two. She went into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove and a fry-pan. Amy cracked some eggs into it and put ham in wit the eggs. It only took a couple minutes for Ty to build the fire and for Amy to make breakfast. She walked into the living room with two plates and two cups of hot chocolate. Ty smiled and sat on the couch. He watched with a small smile on his face as Amy set the food and drinks on the coffee table. Ty reached forward and grabbed Amy's hips, pulling her onto the couch right next to him. Amy squealed softly and smiled. She leaned into Ty's chest as Ty covered them both with a blanket. Amy leaned forward and grabbed her food. She slowly sat and ate with Ty while watching the fire. The fire flickered in the large stone fireplace. Its warmth radiated into the room and made Ty and Amy feels nice and warm. They stayed like that for a long time, talking about nothing and everything. Ty would get up occasionally to feed the fire or get more hot chocolate. It was noon when Amy got up while Ty was on a re-fill run and went into her room. She got dressed and was pulling on her sheep wool lined boots when she heard Ty calling to her. She shoved her foot in and walked into the hallway. Ty looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked setting the mugs down.

"I'll show you. Go get dressed" Amy said walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright" Ty said still very confused. It only took him a couple minutes to get dressed. Amy grabbed some stuff and put it in a pack. The trio, Chet, Amy, and Ty walked out into the cold. Amy slid into the passenger seat, much to Chet's disappointment and Ty started up the car.

"Where to?" Ty asked her still clueless.

"To the end of the drive and make a right." Amy said setting a pack on the floor. Ty eyes the pack wearily then drove out of the Ranch like Amy told him to do. They drove for awhile with Amy telling Ty when to turn. Chet was fast asleep in the back of the Truck. They were out in the back-country when Amy told Ty to pull over. Ty did as told and shut off the Truck. Amy reached in the pack and brought out gloves hats and scarfs. She shoved some at Ty and put some on herself. She leaned back and woke Chet. Wrapping a scarf around him and putting doggie booties on him. Chet waved his paws around with the booties on, whining. Amy got out of the Truck and Ty followed her lead, watching her carefully. Amy put the backpack on her back and Ty walked over taking it off her. Amy glared back at him and Ty shook his head

"You're not supposed to carry stuff on your back" He slid it on himself and Amy glared at him before giving up. She opened the door and Chet jumped out. He walked around in the melting snow lifting his paws high and shaking them, trying to dislodge the booties. Amy and Ty laughed at his antics. Amy walked into a large field

"Come on Guys!" she said and both boys followed her. They walked for a while, Chet got used to the booties on his feet and Ty tried to guess that he heck they were doing out there in winter. Amy walked in front of them looking at piece of paper in her hands. Finally when they were on top of a small mountain Amy stopped. Ty watched her as he pulled a pair of binoculars out of the pack on his back.

"What are we doing up here?" He asked her.

"You will see" Amy said pulling the binoculars to her eyes and scanning the valley below. Chet stood still next to Amy, his ears pricked and tail still. He was watching something move in the valley. Ty looked down on the snow covered valley and tried to find what Amy was looking for and what Chet was looking at. Amy kept scanning the valley with the binoculars. All of a sudden Chet whipped his head to the side and growled, his hackles rising. Ty and Amy followed his gaze and Amy gasped. Ty stood there dumb struck as they looked up a very large male wolf not 50 yards away from them. He was standing on a ledge and his white coat blended in with the ice and snow

"That was what I was looking for" Amy whispered. The wolf watched them with narrowed eyes and a twitching tail. Ty saw something moving behind him and looked up a bit. Slowly 6 little heads popped out of the snow and scampered down to the male wolf. The six pups sat below their father and watched Ty and Amy. Slowly more and more wolves materialized out of the banks above them. They were mixtures of grey, grayish-white and pure white. Ty gripped Amy's arm knowing what mother and father wolves would do to protect their pups. The female wolves and pups slowly made it down the bank and walked down the mountain into the valley. Ty counted 5 female wolves, 9 puppies, 2 juvenile wolves and the pack leader. They wolves were extra large and some had bloodstains on their fur. They all radiated power and majesticality.

"They just ate" Amy said to Ty softly and he nodded. Both kept watching the wolves as they moved down the mountain. The pack leader kept watching them and slowly began to follow his pack down the mountain into the valley, his big shoulders moving with every step. Ty, Amy and Chet watched as the wolves walked down the mountain. Once they were farther away Amy turned to Ty with a big smile on her face.

"What do you think? Aren't they amazing?"

"They're gorgeous. I can't believe the male didn't attack us. "Ty said still watching the wolves.

"Yeah that's crazy. I thought they were in the valley. "Amy said and turned to watch the wolves. They were down in the valley now and the male sat near his pack and watched Amy and Ty. Chet whimpered and Ty leaned down to him

"Good boy. You stay up here with us Chet"

Amy and Ty stood there watching the little puppies play in the snow and on the ice. "Aww Ty look" Amy pointed and handed Ty the binoculars so he could see. There was a little pup with an icicle stuck to his tongue. The puppy pulled and whimpered. He yipped and a female wolf ran over to him. She began to chew at the large icicle until it crumbled then she yipped at the puppy. The puppy yipped and ran off to his friends, little tail wagging. Amy and Ty laughed and smiled

"He's too cute" Ty said setting the binoculars in the pack again.

"He is" Amy said and shivered "let's go home. I'm cold."

"Alright" Ty put the backpack on his back again and thy started down the mountain again. They were halfway down when they heard a wolf howl. They turned around and there was the large white wolf standing on the top, looking at them.

"He's saying goodbye" Amy said softly.

"He is" Ty smiled and took Amy's hand. They made their way down to the Truck again.

Ty cranked the heat in his Truck up and started pulling out onto the road. Amy took the booties off of Chet and the scarf. Chet seemed glad to see his paws again and licked them.

"Who showed you that?" Ty asked Amy when they got close to home.

"Jeremy did. I was really bored Saturday so we came up here. "Amy smiled." They were so cute I just had to show you"

"I'm glad you did. That was awesome Amy. Thanks" Ty leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek.

"You're welcome" Amy blushed and smiled.

Amy groaned as she drug Chet into the house. He was whimpering and making big mud streaks across the floor. Ty followed after them, his boots making squishy sounds on the floor. Mud dripped from his jacket and a grin was plastered to his face.

"I can't believe you two mud-wrestled!" Amy fumed sitting Chet in the tub. Chet whined and Amy turned on the water. Ty stood there in the door smiling at them

"What? It was fun! I wish you would have joined in" Ty said. Amy turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up and go take a shower!" Amy snapped. Ty laughed and turned on his muddy heel, headed to his bathroom.

"Wash the mud off your clothes too!"Amy called after him

"Yeah, yeah!" Ty said shutting his bedroom door. Amy scrubbed at Chet murmuring about how stupid boys were dogs and human alike. Chet sat in the tub soaking wet and whining until Amy could see not piece of dirt on him. They she brushed his teeth and blow-dried him.

"Get out of here!" Amy said and Chet happily bounded out of the Bathroom. Amy looked down at herself to find mud covering her legs and stuck in her hair. With a murmured curse she got into the shower and began scrubbing.

Ty walked down the hall whistling. He was squeaky clean and so where his soaking wet clothes. They were in a plastic bag that was hanging from his right hand. Ty walked past the bathroom and heard the water running. He looked down the hall to see Chet passed out on the floor. He smiled and dropped the bag. Ty slid into the bathroom and over to the shower, shedding his jeans and shirt on the way. He dipped into the shower and the next second you heard a scream and Ty was on the floor outside the shower soaking wet.

"Ty!"Amy yelled. Ty lay laughing on the bathroom floor, drenched.

"Get your but outa here!" Amy yelled and threw a bottle of soap at him. The soap flew and hit Ty's chest.

"Ouch!" Ty whined. He stood up and told Amy "what? I was just going to wash your back!"

"You idiot! Get out of here before I rip your head off! "Amy yelled. Ty chuckled and walked out

"I feel so hurt!" he said jokingly. A bottle of Shampoo smashed into his leg.

"Get out!" Amy yelled. Ty shut the door laughing.

Amy and Ty were outside walking to his truck. "I can't believe you!" Amy ranted, lowering her voice. "I was in the **Shower**! You can't just walk in there!"

"Hey I have full right. It's my house!" Ty said, laughing and holding up his hands.

"But I wasn't dressed!" Amy snapped at him. Ty opened the car door and slid in. Amy did as well but not before putting Chet in the backseat.

"I was gonna see it sooner or later." Ty smiled, shrugging. Amy gasped and punched his arm.

"Rouge" She growled as he started up the big Truck. Ty smiled and drove out of the Ranch.

They arrived at a small Diner a couple minutes later. They go out and all three walked inside. A blonde haired waitress took them to their seat. Chet yelped softly and ran to a table. He poked his head under the table of two people, one brown haired woman and large man. Ty smiled and walked over. The man smiled he saw Ty and stood up. They laughed and man-hugged. Amy stood behind Ty watching.

"Hey man! How are you?" Ty said

"Great man. I was gonna call you to come over but " he put his hand to side of his mouth and whisper-talked "It's our one-year anniversary and I had to take Tracy out" Ty laughed

"Nah it's alright man."

"I was gonna tell you that Duke here had her puppies!" Amy thought the large man was gonna jump up and down and clap his hands he smile was so big.

"No way man! That's great! "Ty smiled and squatted down to look under the table. Amy did the same and saw a small female bloodhound lying with her head on Chet's belly.

"Awww" Ty smiled

"The puppies are home with the 'sitter'. Duke wanted to come along." the man said. He looked up and just then seemed to notice Amy.

"Oh my! How rude of me miss. I'm Jason Hemburly and this is my girlfriend Tracy. I didn't know Ty had himself a girlfriend" Jason smiled and stuck out his hand. Amy smiled and shook it

"I'm Amy Fleming. I'm just staying with Ty for awhile." Amy said. She saw surprise and then sadness flash in his eyes. Amy sighed knowing he knew who she was and what happened to her. He opened his mouth and then shut it, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright. I'm doing fine. Thank you for caring." Amy said nodding. Jason nodded too and turned back to Ty as he stood up. He play punched him in the same shoulder Amy did before.

"Dude! You should have told me! Now I look like an idiot!" Jason snapped. Ty rubbed his shoulder

"Ow! What is it with everyone and punching?"

"You deserve it" Amy said behind him and raised an eyebrow when Ty turned his head to glare at her.

"Hey man is it ok we let Chet here?" Ty asked Jason.

"Nah man, its fine. You guys wanna come over and se the pups then?" Jason asked excitingly. He reminded Amy of a hyperactive three year old, like Will.

"Sure man. Do you want to Amy?" Ty asked her. Amy nodded

"Yeah alright."

"When you're done come on over" Jason said and sat back down. Ty and Amy walked to an open booth. The whole time they ate Amy barely talked to Ty, she was still ticked off at him for the bathroom escapade. When desert came around the waitress came out with a mountain of ice creams. It was seriously shaped like a mountain and around it was wrote 'Happy Birthday! Amy gasped and looked up at Ty. Ty smiled and sat back in his seat, folding his arms.

"Am I forgiven?" He said

"Yes" Amy mumbled "how did you know?"

"I intercepted a Happy Birthday call from Jessica" Ty said "you better eat up before your mountain melts" my laughed and grabbed a spoon. Ty grabbed another and they plowed into the mountain. They were half-way through when Amy heard,

"Ice Cream!" Jason squished himself next to Ty. He grabbed a spoon and dove in,

"Hey! That's Amy's Birthday ice cream!" Ty protested. Jason froze

"Opps" He lifted his head and smiled at Amy "can I have some Ice cream please?" he asked in a sweet voice. Amy smiled and nodded. Then she noticed Tracy standing there. She moved over

"You can sit next to me Tracy." Amy marveled at how such a loud guy could have a very quiet girlfriend. Tracy smiled, said a thank you and slid next to her.

"You can have some too" Amy handed her a spoon. Tracy took it and smiled. She dug in to the mountain too. Amy smiled and watched as the mountain of Ice Cream vanished.

Amy and Ty pulled in after Jason's large Jeep. They parked, got out and walked up to the two-story ranch house. It was red with deep brown shutters and a brown front door. Tracy and Jason opened the door and you could hear puppies yipping. Jason opened the door and six little puppies bounced around his ankles, yipping.

"Back!" Jason said and the puppies backed up and shut up. Their little pink tongues' hanging out of the mouth. Amy smiled and followed them inside. The little brown and black puppies yipped and ran around her. Ty laughed and picked up one, ruffling his ears. Amy picked one up and the puppy licked her face. Amy laughed and stroked the ball of fluff. She heard Jason laugh

"Were the puppies good?" Jason asked a seven year old little girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She giggled and said

"Yeah! They yipped and laid on me! They were fun! "She girl jumped up and down. Her mother stood behind her with a smile on her face. Jason handed her a ten dollar bill

"Here you go Sally. You can buy that doll that you were telling me about. "

"Yay! Mommy come on! Let's go get Daisy! "The girl tugged on her mother's hand. The mother smiled

"Thank you Jason. She had so much fun"

"You're welcome" Jason smiled and the pair walked out of the door. Amy followed Ty as they walked into the living room. They sat on the couch and played with the puppies for a long time. Duke lay on the floor with Chet sleeping.

"Jason why is Duke named Duke? She's a girl isn't she?"Amy asked him. Jason and Ty laughed

"Yeah she's a girl but when we first got her Dumbo over there was stupid enough to think she was a guy so he named her Duke. Then her and Chet began spending time together and her belly got round. Then Jason realized the she wasn't a "he" "Ty said with a smirk on his face.

"Ohhh" Amy said and chuckled. "It get it" The puppy in Amys lap was licking her chin and another was chewing on her fingers. She laughed and pushed them down. "Good things come out of unexpected things"


	9. Confessions

_**In Vegas Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life..._

Amy sat outside the barn on a hay bale, a book in her lap. The spring sun washing down on her. She watched as Ty some of the men brand claves. It was an interesting task, not just the claves mooing and the dust flying but she was interested in the view too. It's not like she wasn't enjoying the sight of Ty's shirt off, and a couple of the other guys too. Chet lay next to her chewing on a rawhide bone and itching himself. Soraya and Jessica had come back from vacation and were shocked at what Amy went through while they were gone. They insisted they should have stayed and they turned their back on Amy but she said that she was fine and wasn't mad that they left. Amy could tell that Jessica was catching onto the relationship that Amy and Ty felt. This worried Amy because she knew that she was in love with Ty but didn't know if he felt the same way. She didn't want to make an idiot out of herself. So now she sat on the hay bale book forgotten, when she heard Soraya's Jeep pull up.

"Amy!" Soraya bellowed.

"Back here!" Amy yelled. Ty heard them and shook his head, laughing. Soraya walked out of the barn and over to Amy. She sat down on another hay bale.

"How are you?" she asked Amy.

"I'm fine. It's a nice day" Amy said and breathed in the crisp air.

"Yeah the fair today's going to be awesome." Soraya grabbed the book out of Amy's lap. Amy glared playfully at her and snatched the book back.

"What fair?" Amy asked closing the book and setting it beside her.

"The town fair. Ty told me about it" Soraya said. Ty finished up pouring water on the brand of a calf and letting it loose.

"Alright boys! That's the last one for today! See yall at the fair tonight! "He called and the guys went to grab their shirts and some water. Ty walked over to the girls and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on and looked over at Amy. She was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Ty asked taking a drink.

"You didn't tell me there was a fair" Amy said looking up at him. She tried not to ogle when he put his shirt on.

"Oh, well there's a fair!" Ty smiled trying to lighten the mood. He got another ugly look form Soraya. "I thought I did. It just slipped my mind. I'm sorry Amy"

"Thank you" Amy smiled and stood up, book in hand.

"Soraya and I are going to get ready. See you in a bit" The two ladies walked off to the house. Ty shook his head and sighed. He adjusted his hat and walked inside with Chet following him, rawhide in his mouth.

It was sometime later when Amy, Chet and Ty got into the Truck. Ty was taking some of his animals over to be judged as he did every year. He took a couple calves, a steer, and one or two horses. This year here was taking Pegasus along too. The caravan of Truck and trailer left the Ranch and drove to the fair grounds. Amy looked out the window and saw lots of people. There were all kinds of games, food stands, and rides on one side of the road and then holding pens and show rings for the animals on the other. Lights lit up the rides and people were laughing and running around. Ty parked the Truck and him and the guys unloaded the animals. Soraya and Amy went and met up with Jessica. They were walking around, talking and decided to play a game. The object of the game was to throw the ball and hit the target, the target will them knocked down a prize. Soraya got a little froggie and Jessica got a giraffe. Amy threw the ball and just missed the target. She picked up the second ball and just a little off again. She picked up the last ball and took a deep breath. She felt a large warm hand wrap around hers and a tall body press up against her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ty smiling at her. Ty brought her hand back and then forward

"Now!" he whispered and she let go of the ball. It flew and hit the target. A black stuffed horse came down and Ty caught it. He smiled and handed it to Amy. Amy blushed and thanked him.

"No problem, now I do believe you wanted to get a Funnel Cake?"

"Yup" Amy smiled and followed him. She looked behind her to see Jessica and Soraya smiling.

Amy and Ty rode all kinds of rides together and laughed and joked. It was one if the first times in a long time Amy felt so carefree. She watched as Ty conquered the mechanical bull after many of the Ranch Hands failed. She walked around with Jessica and Soraya for a while checking out the baby lambs and goats. It was after dark when they got back to the Ranch. The animals were unloaded, ribbons hanging proudly on the wall and extra feed in the bins. Amy walked out into the Barn to fined Ty talking to Pegasus

"Your mommy is awfully proud of you. Yeah boy. I know she can't ride you anymore but she loves you. "Pegasus snorted" no, no I'm sure. She's really sad that she can't spend more time with you but she's hurt alright?" Ty rubbed Pegasus neck. Amy walked up to the stall with a sad smile on her face. She stroked Pegasus' head and ears. Pegasus nuzzled her and snorted.

"Thanks Ty." Amy whispered. Ty pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"It's alright Amy. I understand"

" it's just so hard seeing him here and not being able to ride and every time you guys go away he whinnies cause he wants to go too" Amy sniffled and looked up at him.

"Maybe I could take him out sometimes. If you want" He offered stroking her hair

"That'd be nice. Thanks" Amy stepped back at bit. "You really are great"

"Thanks" Ty smiled and kissed her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ty pulled her up against him and kissed her with all the need in his body. He pulled back and looked into Amy's eyes

"I love you Amy." Amy gasped and sniffed again

"Oh I love you too Ty" Amy hugged him tightly. Both of them walked hand and hand into the house. Ty lead Amy into his room. The both lay down in each other's arms. Amy kissed Ty and held him close. She could feel her heart swelling inside her chest.

"Ty"

"Yes honey?" Ty mumbled kissing her neck

"Make love to me"

"Gladly" Ty smiled and kissed her again

_**A/N: alright I have had MAJOR writers block! I just couldn't come up with anything for this chapter. I know it's really short but I thought it was ok. I will write really soon. I have a great idea! **_


	10. Life Line

_**In Vegas Chapter 10**_

_** disclaimer: I do not own this**_

_What happens in Vegas can affect the rest of your life..._

She drove Ty's old truck that he kept for who knows what, to the house. As she rumbled down the road she saw Buck standing along the road eating. He was all tacked up and his reins were wrapped around his legs. Amy slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the truck with the speed of a racehorse. She ran over to Buck who lifted his head and whickered at her. She untangled his reins and checked his legs. She looked around for Ty and when she didn't find him called his cell.  
_Maybe Buck just ran off or Ty left him for a second.  
_The call went to voicemail and Amy got worried. She called Jeremy, a ranch hand.  
"Jeremy." He picked up.  
"Oh gosh Jeremy, where's Ty?" Amy asked getting frantic.  
"Uh, se's over near Pine Hill creek or Red Eagle ridge. Why?" Jeremy answered. Amy could tell by his tone of voice that he too growing frantic.  
"I found Buck out by the entrance and Ty's not with him. I'll check the creek if you to the ridge?"  
"Amy," Jeremy warned ",Don't you dare get on Bucks back. You know Ty would have a cow." Amy hung up not wanting to hear him. She grabbed the reins and the saddle horn and threw herself up onto Bucks back. Buck snorted and gave a dance but when Amy turned him towards the creek and kicked his sides he was off like a bullet.  
Amy cringed as pain shot up her back up. Despite her pain, she kicked Bucks sides harder. She sat up tall in the saddle and looked for Ty. Thank goodness he wore a blue shirt today. She rode out to the creek and went along its rim. She yelled Ty's name as another shoot of pain tore up her back. She felt dizzy and closed her eyes for a second. A large headache was coming on and another shoot of pain wracked her body. She looked again and saw a form lying on the ground. She rode up to it and it was a bull with a rope tangled around its legs. She could tell it was Ty's because there was a red moon at the base. She quickly kicked Buck faster. She knew that Ty was close and cried out when she saw his blue shirt lying on the riverbank. She raced up to him and almost threw herself off Bucks back to get to him.

She landed on her knees next to Ty. She ignored her throbbing back and quickly rolled Ty over. His face was bloody and he had cuts and bruises all over his face. There were large cuts in his shirt and jeans. Amy quickly ripped a part of her shirt off and tied it around Ty's head where a large gash was leaking a large amount of blood. She cradled his head and prayed to God as she checked his pulse. It was there but it was slow. She pulled out her phone and called Jeremy.  
"Jeremy, I found him. He's in bad shape. I'm out at the creek about 5 miles from the road and 3 miles from the house. You gotta call the ambulance." Amy said in a rush. She was frantic to get Ty the help that he needed.  
"Alright Amy, I will. You gotta breathe. I'll be with the ambulance when they show up." The call ended and Amy threw the phone away. She tore Ty's shirt off and looked at his cuts. Some were deep but most of there were fine. She felt over his ribs and could tell three were broken.  
"Ty, honey, wake up. Come on Ty, wake up," She gently spoke to him, "Ty, wake up! Please, Ty. Please!" she begged. She pulled him close and realized she was crying. "Ty please wake up!"  
She didn't know how long she lay there, holding Ty and crying but it was some time later when she felt herself being pulled away from Ty's still form.  
"No! Ty" She struggled against the person who was holding her.  
"Shh Amy. It's alright. The paramedics will take care of him. "Jeremy said. He picked her up. She cried out in pain. Jeremy froze and called to a paramedic.  
"She's got a spine injury. You have to take her too." The paramedic nodded and put Amy on a stretcher. She slowly sunk in to blackness, not having the strength to fight it.  
It was two ambulances and five pickups pulling into the hospital when they arrived. The men got out, most of them on the phone with Ty's family. They walked into the waiting room and soon Will and Niki came too. They both were in frenzy and said their Mom and Dad were on a flight now and the same with Jack and Lizzie. Everyone sat or paced in the waiting room until a doctor came in.  
"Amy Fleming's family?" he asked. Everyone stood up and rushed over to him.  
"Ok and Ty Borden's Family?" Everyone raised their hand.  
"Wow. Well then I'll kill two birds with one stone." The Doctor flipped the chart.  
"Amy has woken up, with her previous spinal injury causing fewer problems than we thought. She just has to take pills and shots for a couple of months to help with the pain and healing. She will have to stay with us for a week to make sure there are no further problems. Ty on the other hand is pretty bad. He has deep lacerations and a concussion. He has three broken ribs that missed his lungs and a cracked right femur. He too will have to stay with us for a little longer than a week."  
The doctor took a deep breath and looked up. Everyone surged forward with questions about the couple.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" The doctor held up his hands. After about fifteen minutes of question answering Will and Jack could go back to see Ty.  
They walked into the room to see Ty laying there on the bed. There were wraps around his body and IV's sticking out of his arms. Will frowned when he saw Ty's beat up face.  
"Hey buddy" Jack said and Ty looked over that them  
"Did Amy get hurt?" was his first question. Will sadly smiled.  
"Yeah, she rode on Buck to find ya" Jack said.  
"How is she?" Ty asked frantically.  
"She's not too bad. Her back is really hurting her. They gotta keep her here for awhile." Will said sitting down beside his bed.  
"I want you to kill that bull." Ty said after awhile. "The d*m* thing pulled me off Buck and trampled me in the dirt"  
"Will do" Jack nodded.  
"I want you to go see Amy too." Ty said.  
"We will brother" Will got up and they went to the door.  
"Tell her I love her" Ty added. Jack and Will paused, smiling softly.  
"Will do" Jack nodded and they walked over to see Amy.


End file.
